1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to table saws and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for extending the table in table saws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Table saws are well known in the art, and the size of the table in the table saw is often too small to support many sizes of boards. As a result, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to extending the table in a table saw, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: 4,798,113; 4,852,623; 4,955,941; 4,964,450; and 5,004,029.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,113 discloses an extension table apparatus for a power saw that includes two extensions, one for each end of the table saw. Moreover, preferably, the extension apparatus is provided on its own wheeled base that is wheeled into or out of appropriate position. Instead of using two table extensions, for purposes of economy and simplicity it would be desirable if a table saw extension device were provided with a single table extension. In addition, for purposes of simplicity and economy, it would be desirable if a table saw extension device were attachable to the table saw and did not need a separate wheeled base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,623 discloses an extension table for a table saw which includes metal adjustment chains for controlling the degree of extension of linearly adjustable parts. Chains have certain undesirable properties. They may rust or corrode. They may stretch under tension. They may snap as a result of metal fatigue. In this respect, it would be desirable if a table saw extension device were provided which did not use adjustment chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,941 discloses a support table for a bench saw which includes two extension portions, one for each side of the saw bench. Each extension portion includes its own respective foldable leg. As mentioned above, for purposes of economy and simplicity it would be desirable if a table saw extension device were provided with a single table extension. Moreover, also for purposes of economy and simplicity, it would be desirable if a table saw extension device were provided that did not require it own respective table leg support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,450 discloses an extension for a table saw which has an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the vertical height of the extension. However, the extension in this patent does not appear to provide an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the extension in a horizontal or lateral dimension. In this respect, it would be desirable if a table saw extension device were provided which included an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the extension in a horizontal or lateral dimension in addition to adjusting the vertical height of the extension.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,029 discloses an extension for a table saw that includes two extension units, one for each side of the extension unit. The extension unit is independent of the saw table itself. Moreover, each extension unit includes a telescopic support strut that extends from the base of the independent support to an extension arm of the support. As mentioned above, it would be desirable is a table saw extension device were provided which is not independent of the table saw itself. Such independence causes greater cost and greater complexity. Moreover, it would also be desirable if a table saw extension device did not employ telescopic struts that extend from the base of the extension support to one of the extension arms. The use of telescopic struts adds to the complexity and costs of a table saw extension.
Still other features would be desirable in a table saw extension apparatus. For example, for purposes of simplicity and reduced costs, it would be desirable if a single adjustment element could be used for both vertical and horizontal adjustments of the extension unit.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use extensions for table saws, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a table saw extension apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a single table extension; (2) is attachable to the table saw and does not need a separate wheeled base; (3) does not use adjustment chains; (4) does not require its own respective table leg support; (5) includes an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the extension in a horizontal or lateral dimension in addition to adjusting the vertical height of the extension; (6) does not employ telescopic struts that extend from the base of the extension support to one of the extension arms; and (7) provides a single adjustment element that can be used for both vertical and horizontal adjustments of the extension unit. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique table saw extension apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.